The Longbottom Who Lived
by Aqua Light
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort chose Nevel?What if Nevel was blinded? AU.
1. Chapter 1

TLWL1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Chapter 1

Dumbledore sat at his desk reading the will of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Just an hour ago Lord Voldemort had heard the profacy and had destroyed every person he found in contact with the Longbottoms except for there little son, Neville.

Neville was a one-year-old boy, believed to be a squib. How the boy had managed to stop Lord Voldemort was unknown to everyone except for Dumbledore. All that was left was a scar on Nevel's hand in the shape of the word "love".

"Well child," Dumbledore said looking at the little boy on the floor of his office, "I'm sorry for this. Why they want you to be with the muggles, i have no idea."

Placing a piece of parchment in the little hand of the boy, he tapped it and said "Portus" sending the boy to his new childhood home.

"Vernon!"

Patunia had just walked out of their perfect house of 4 Privit Drive. On the door step was a little boy, no more than a year old. She recognized him by his round face and dark hair.

"Its the Longbottom boy," she called to her husband.

"Leave him," Vernon shouted back. He wanted nothing to do with his sister in law's friends.

"We can't. I think he's... he's," she stared at the boy. His eyes were unfocused, and he seemed to be trying to reach out and feel in front of him. "He's... blind."

"Fine, bring him in, but he's staying in the cupboard."

Patunia picked up the small child who immediately began crying. she hated that noise. Why did babys have to cry, all they did was annoy parents and cause Dudley to cry. Patunia hated seeing Dudley cry. Dudley was her perfect son, he didn't deserve to be around this filth of a boy. she felt bad that he was blinded, but he wouldn't mean anything to her. She didn't care who he was, where he came from, or what he had done, he would never be anything more than a pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lilly picked up her son, Harry, from his crib. He looked exactly like his father, but he had her hair, and eyes. He was a year old, and already in danger. She knew the prophacy Sibble Trillonnie had made was about him, and alice's son, Nevel. She knew that soon, the dark lord would come and kill one of there boys.

"Lilly!" her husband called from downstairs. His voice was smooth, but she still heard the urgency in it. He was being summoned again.

Her husband was Severus Snape, a death eater, one of the followers of the dark lord. He didn't really believe in him, so Albus Dumbledore used him as a spy for the Order of The Phoenix Severus was her second husband. James had been killed in an attack on a quiditch match, over three years ago.

She scoopped up one year old Harry, her and Severus's only child. He was a small boy, with a small tuft of black hair. His eyes were green, but he had Severus's nose. Harry was a perfect mix of his mother and father.

-  
Severus felt the deep burning sensation in his left forearm. The dark mark was burning black, and the coordinates and a small picture of the location he was supposed to report to appeared in ink just under it. He hated these days, the days when the dark lord called. He hated the fact that he was too week to resist the call, as Lucious Malfoy had learned how to do.

Malfoy had been the first to leave the ranks. Voldemort hadn't fully realized it, but he had been steadily losing followers. He had only believed that the spell on his mark was wearing off, but in truth, his followers had realized he was a half blood, and had begun to leave. Severus was one of them. He was working with Albus to find a way to remove the mark completely. He knew it would endanger the lives of Lilly and his son, but what other choice did he have?

-  
Molly Weasley put downher knitting as she heardthe cries of her youngest son, Ronald. She ran up to his atic room, and sat by his side onhis cott to calm him. For the last thre nights, she could tell he had been having nightmares. She was growing worried about him with each day that passed. He was over a year old, and still hadn't said a word, and his cries were becoming weaker and weaker. "Ssssh child, it will all be ok. It's not real, and tomorrow I will take you to see healer Tonks. He'll make you better. Don't worry my precious," She cooed to him.

When he finally calmed, she left him and went down to collect her knitting and move it to a safe place for the night.

Putting the lights out with her wand, she headed up to bed, where her husband Arthur was.

"Is he ok?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, but i'm getting worried about him. This is the third night, and he bearly madea sound today. I'm taking him to healer Tonks tomorrow."

-  
a/n: short, i know, but this is my first fic. I promise more will come soon. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

TLWL3

Chapter 3

Dumbledore knew he had made many mistakes in his lifetime. He had saved lives, but he had also destroyed others. Thinking back, he remembered Halloween of 1981.

Dumbledore walked down Privet Drive, a letter in hand. He had the look of an old man who knew something terrible that no one else was allowed to know. A tabby cat was perched on a stone wall just outside his destination of number four. The cat was the only sign of life, and differences, as all the lawns and houses were the exact same. This place had the look of a neighborhood of working class people who had no time for change, only cleaning.

He approached the cat with a flicker of knowing in his eyes.

"Hello professor. I see you have decided to evaluate my choices once again," he chuckled, looking at the cat. With a small flash of light, the cat began to turn into a woman with glasses where the rings around the cat's eyes were, and hair tied into a tight bun. She was dressed in dark red robes, with a cloak around her.

"Dumbledore, you can't leave him here. They are the worst muggles I have ever met. And do you really expect them to care for the boy?"

"Ah, alas, I do not wish to make judgements. They may grow to love the boy as their own, but for now, this is the only place he will be safe. You know of the connection between Petunia and Alice?"

"That connection ended when Petunia left us."

"It may have, but the blood magic will only be destroyed when they no longer miss their old friendship."

Just then, a pop was heard, and a man about twice as tall as a normal one, and five times as wide approached. He has a small bundle in his arms.

"Ere he is professors, just as I found him," he said in a gruff voice.

"Ah, Hagrid, thank you. Everything went ok?"

"Yeh, was fine," he replied.

"Hagrid handed over the bundle, revealing a small boy, barely a year old. Dumbledore carried him over the steps of number four, and left him there, the letter lying on top.

-  
And now, Dumbledore looked at the very same boy he had left, ten years before, about to be sorted. 


	4. Chapter 4

TLWL4

Chapter 4

"Get up boy! Make breakfast!" the shrill voice of Petunia Dursley rang out through the silent house. It was only six in the morning, but already, she was the only one up.

Sleepily, a blonde boy rose out of bed, and smiled about what he knew would occur today. It was September 1, the beginning to a new life. He was a wizard, probably the most abnormal thing in the eyes of the Dursleys, but the best thing in the eyes of Neville, the boy. Neville was eleven years old, but could have passed for about nine. He was skinny, with clothes that hung off him like the skin of a man three times his weight. He was blond, with blue eyes, the type of boy that would make any girl swoon. However, aside from being a wizard, Neville was blind.

He wasn't quite sure of how he ended up here, or blind, but he knew it had been this way as long as he could remember. He didn't dare ask the Dursleys what had happen, as he knew they forbade questions, unless they were from their son Dudley.

Dudley was the opposite of Neville. In fact, it was dudley's clothes that Neville was forced to wear. In the eyes of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Dudley was the perfect son, who could do nothing wrong, and deserved rewards for everything. In Neville's eyes, Dudley was a spoiled beach ball shaped pig with a blond wig.

"Hurry up boy!" Petunia shrieked again. Neville reached out and opened his new bedroom door, and headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

Neville had just recently been allowed in the bedroom, because of a letter he had received. the letter was his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was addressed to Neville, however, it had also said in detail, his cupboard under the stairs, where he had lived since he arrived at this new home ten years ago. Neville hadn't known he was a wizard until that day, but since none of the Dursley's could read braille, they hadn't known what it was.

Later that night, a wizard, Professor Flitwick, had come to deliver the news that Neville was a wizard, and to talk the Dursleys into letting him attend. Flitwick had taken Neville to Diagon Alley, and helped him purchase his school supplies.

Today was the day Neville would start school, but first, he had to get through breakfast. Flitwick would be arriving at nine to pick him up and help him onto the train, since petunia refused.

Neville found his way to the kitchen and grabbed ingredients for scrambled eggs with bacon. He had learned how to cook when he was four, and had made all of the items usable by placing marks on them so he could use measuring cups, and a microwave.

Dudley came down the stairs, and stomped over to the table, where Neville was setting out the dishes of eggs, bacon, toast, and scones.

After eating merely a scone, Neville rushed upstairs to pack.

He made sure all of his robes, cloak, wand, books, cauldron, scales, and special telescope were all in his trunk. Remembering his owl, Trevor, Neville locked him in his cage and fed him owl treats through the bars.

At exactly nine, the doorbell rang and Neville dragged his trunk and owl down the stairs to meet Flitwick.

"do you have everything?" squeaked the little professor.

"Yes sir. Professor Dumbledore said in my letter I would not be needing a cane, but I'm supposed to see him after the feast so he can give me a new one that will work better in the school," he replied a little faster than normal.

"Yes, this is true. He said he would meet you at the house table of which ever house you are sorted into. Now, let's go get on that train." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A/N sorry for the long wait, i had a major case of writers block. it was horrible! Anyway, back to the story.

-  
Nevil sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express after being guided their by Professor Flitwick. Flitwick had told nevil about the platforms, and in order to get on, he had to walk through the barrier between 9 and 10. Now it was time to wait and see if anyone was going to join him.  
Just as this thought crossed his mind, he heard the door scrape open, and footsteps.  
"Yes?" he said a little hesitantly.  
"Can i sit here? It's the first one with an open seat and i am very terribly nervous, and i saw someone using magic to fight, and it's all so much to take in, and oh, i'm muggle born. My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours? Are you a first year too?" It was a girl, Nevil could tell. she spoke very fast, but anounciated all of her words, like an English teacher would.  
Nevil smiled and said, "I'm Er... Nevil Longbottom. I'm a first year too, and er... i don't really know what i am. I don't remember my parents." The girl gasped.  
"Your nevil? Oh, well, in that case, your a pure blood. I read all about you in Famous Witches and wizards of the 19th Century. Fascinating book, would you like to read it? Oh, er... sorry. I didn't remember... um... is it true? Your... i mean... you..." she seemed to splutter and for the first time, speechless.  
"Yes, i am blind. You can say it. It's not offensive or anything. I just can't see. Yes, i would like to borrow it. Professor Flitwick already taught me a charm he made this summer to make my text books braille. It won't harm your book... it will only last until i turn the page."  
He heard some rustling as she reached around her trunk. She placed the book gently on his leg and watched excitedly.  
nevil pulled out his want and tapped the cover of the book saying, "Apto curto caecus liber." Immediately, dots appeared on the book, forming the braille letters, and he settled down to read, renewing the spel every so offten. 


	6. Chapter 6

TLWL6

Neville stood in front of the hall of students waiting in a line. He had heard that all the students were split up into four different long tables, each with its own two colors. He also knew of the smaller rectangular staff table at the head of the hall.

Neville was standing in line, with one hand on Hermione's shoulder. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the students, in front of a three legged stool. She was calling out names of the other kids in line with him.

After about five minutes she called, "Granger, Hermione."

Hermione stepped forward as Neville took his hand off of her shoulder. He heard her footsteps fade as she walked away confidently. About thirty seconds later he heard the hat shout, "Hufflepuff!" and cheers from one of the tables.

When it was his turn, he felt a slight tugging sensation in his finger tips. "Over here," a small voice said in his head. The strangest thing about it was that the voice seemed to have a certain direction, as if it was in front of him, but slightly to the left. Going on instinct, he followed the voice. 50 steps later, he felt the stool hit his knees. Reaching out he grabbed the hat, put it on, and turned and sat on the stool.

"Hmm… very difficult. Much talent, oh, yes, much talent. Very loyal, brave, intelligent, and cunning. Well boy, you will go far but you must choose your path wisely. You have a hurtle to cope with, and it will not be easy for you. Your house will help you cope, if you chose the right one. You will need traits from all the houses to help you on your path to success, but it is up to you which one you think you need most."

In shock, Neville thought quickly. He would need courage to ask for help, loyalty to have someone who would help him, intelligence to understand his surrounding and help him find his way. Cunning was the trait that he wasn't sure he needed for anything. Yes, it would help him if he wanted to become dark, but what could it do now?

Before he could do anything else the hat shouted, "Slytheryn!"

There was a shocked silence in the hall before cheers erupted from another table. And again, he felt the tugging sensation. He followed his fingers to the table and a seat. There were many voices around him, many were cold and sounded slightly cock.

"Malfoy, Draco." Was next to be sorted, and he was also placed in Slytheryn. He sat next to Neville, but didn't talk.

Deciding to use the time he had, he began to listen closely to the people around him, and far away to figure out how the hall was set up. He learned that he was at the table farthest from the staff table, and the ceiling was raining, whatever that meant. It had been raining when he came in, but could it be charmed to reflect the weather? He decided to find a book and look it up when he had the chance.

"Weasley, Ronald." Was the name Neville heard when he began to pay attention to the sorting again.

"Gryfindore!" screamed the hat. Modest applause came from the table farthest away from his. That must have been the last one, because just then, a scraping sound could be heard as platters were passed up and down the tables.

"Do you need help?" the boy named Draco Malfoy asked. His voice was a cold bored drawl, and from the voice, Neville knew he was a true slytheryn and had been living in the wizarding world his whole life.

"yes please. I can't see the food, or anything. Do you mind…" But Neville didn't get to finish, as Draco had already taken his plate and was asking him what he wanted as he described what was on the table.

After dinner and pudding was over, the hall fell silent. Neville didn't know what was happening, and Draco seemed to realize this as he said quietly enough not to be heard by anyone else but Neville, "Dumbledore is about to speak."

"Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our returning. I hope that you will have just a good year as you had last year. I am told to remind you that the list on Filch's door is of all banned objects. Magic is also forbidden in the halls, unless supervised by a teacher. The forbidden forest by the game keeper hut is that, forbidden, and if a student is found entering it, he or she will not like the punishment, as the muggle expression says, curiosity killed the cat. Now, prefects, please take your students to the dorms. Move along now."

A/N: sorry if my description of the great hall isn't right, I'm doing this from imagination. Also I want to say thank you to my reviewers. You guys are amazing. Warning: There will be Ron bashing in chapters to come, and possibly some Dumbledore also, I'm not sure yet though. And with that, please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

TLWL7 Nevile followed the tugging in his fingers all the way to the slytheryndormitories. Although the prefects were leading the firstyears, Nevile seemed to be the only one to not know the way. maybe the others had been to Hogwarts before? If so, maybe he could get help finding his way around. He still hadn't had achance to meet with /dumbledore, and wondered if he would be summoned or if he would be allowed to just go. Deciding to wait for breakfast, he followed the rest of the students.  
"Dark mark," the boy prefect said in a bored tone.  
"It's just a blank wall. You tell it the password and it will open to the common room. The common room has armchairs and soffas around the outer edges, and opposite this door is the dorms. there's some tables set up in the middle of it, and just so you know, it's mostly green stuff... even the light is green," Draco whispered to Neville as they all trudged n. "The left hall is for the girls, and the right is for the boys. boys, don't even try to get to the girls dorms, or the whole school will know," the girl prefect told them.  
"right, now pick your rooms... two per room. Available rooms are the ones marked with a f. come back to me and Lorelle after you find a room, so we can keep track of who sleeps where," said the boy prefect.  
"Want to share with me?" Draco asked Neville.  
Thrilled at the idea, Neville immediately said yes. so they set off down the long hall of boys rooms, looking for an available room. Opening door F13, Draco said, "Here's a good one... do you need me to show you around it?"  
"No thanks, i'll be ok."  
"Ok, your trunk is right here, i grabbed them on our way in. I'll be right back. I'll go tell them the number."  
Left alone to think, neville wondered how Draco knew what he needed and how to talk to him. did he know someone else who was blind? after he finished unpacking, he fell right into bed, and was almost instantly asleep, even before Draco could get back. 


	8. Chapter 8

TLWL8

sun streamed in a high window just above Nevile's bed, hitting his face. Feeling the warmth, he slowly began to wake. Stretching, he heard movement by the other bed.  
"Draco? Are you up?"  
"Yes. We have to get to breakfast. Do you need help with anything?"  
"No, i'll be ok. Thanks though." Neville had heard from books that most slytheryns were dark, but since Draco was being polite to him, he didn't see any reason not to be nice back.  
Finding his way to the bathroom, showering, and dressing, Nevile thought about his newfound ability. He wondered if it had been a charm placed on him by the headmaster, or if it had simply been luck. -  
Neville piled his plate with food, and began to eat.  
"The headmaster is coming over," a girl named Milicent told him.  
"Yes, indeed i am. Neville, would you be so kind as to come to my office with me?" Dumbedore said from behind him.  
"Yes sir." Neville stood and followed the headmaster to his office. "Is something wrong?" he asked the old man.  
"No, i simply wanted to talk to you about the charm i placed on you yesterday."  
"So it was you."  
"Yes child, it was. The charm will help you to find anything you need, where ever you go. However, it must be renewed every year. I will teach you the charm if you wish, so you can renew it on your own."  
"Yes please professor," Neville replied excitedly.  
"The incantation is Investigo Quidam. There is no wand movement."  
"Thank you sir."  
"You are welcome child. Now, here is your class schedule. You are to be in the potions classroom in about twenty minutes. I suggest that you start heading down now, as it is a far walk."  
"Yes, i will go now. Sir, one question. Why is Draco so nice to me?"  
"Ah child, i believe that is for Draco to tell you. I do not believe i should pry into his life, as i will not pry into yours."  
so Neville set off down the stairs, down and down, until he could tell he was even far below the commonroom. He wondered if the charm was wrong, but just as he feared the charm leading him to be permanently lost, he felt the ground flatten and the charm pulling him away from the marble staircase. Following the tugging, he finally came to a dungion door. Pushing it open, he felt heat rush past, and smelled a pretty smell, like flowers mixed with ink and possibly chocolate. He heard the crackle of small fires burning, and clanging of cauldrons and equipment.  
"Nice to see you have finally decided to join us, Longbottom," a deep male voice said from just in front of him. Neville could tel the man was sneering at him. "go sit at the back table and start to brew the bruise cream i have assigned."

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry my chapters are so short, i promise once the story really starts, they will be much longer. Any way, this isn't where the bashing starts, it will be soon though...possibly next chapter. And again, i'm sorry for spelling mistakes, and description errors, but this is my version of Hogwarts, and many people will be different, as well as the school itself. This is AU like it says in the summary. 


	9. Chapter 9

"TLWL9

After potions, Neville headed back up the marble staircase to transfiguration with the rest of the slytheryns. He was most worried about this class, since he couldn't always touch what he had to transfigure. He knew he had it with Draco though, so that set him at ease. Draco would be able and willing to help him as much as possible, but why, Neville still didn't know.

When they reached the third floor classroom, the hufflepuffs were already seated. Draco told Neville about the tabby cat on the desk.

Once all the slytheryns took their seats, the cat began to change. The change slowly progressed until a woman, Professor McGonagall, was standing in front of the class. When she spoke, Neville heard the sternness in her voice, and knew he wouldn't like this class. The whole class gasped when she told them they would be required to change a match into a needle by next class, Thursday afternoon. She passed out matches, and showed them the spell.

Draco, Hermione and Neville were the only three who could successfully do the spell. The rest of the class took their matches and constantly practiced in their free time.

After class Hermione came up to Neville and began to tell him about her last class, History of Magic. She went on and on while they walked to the Great Hall, Draco following closely behind.

"You know mudblood, I'm sure he really doesn't care about a little piece of filth like you. He's much too important for things like you. Just leave him alone. Come on Neville, you don't need puffballs like her," Draco interrupted in a sour voice from just behind Neville.

Hermione spun around and slapped him, hard, across the face. The sound echoed all around the entrance hall, and everyone fell silent.

"You know Draco, your brave for a slytheryn, especially with what happened in the first war. Maybe I should tell Neville about that? What about your parent's role? Come on Neville, He'll just kill you too." Hermione grabbed his hand and started to run off with Neville being dragged, in shock, behind.

A voice rang out, "Granger. Heard about your parents, when did it happen? Yesterday? And look, you're still alive. It's a shame sometimes that muggles and muggleborns are killed, but not with those two. What are they? Teeth eaters? Sounds a lot like death eaters to me. Maybe they'll have sent you a message to join you know who." The voice was sharp and harsh. It was like the voice you would expect from a soldier who had seen too many battles.

"Weaslebee. I thought your parents were muggle lovers? Decided it's a load of dragon dung? Maybe you've changed sides. Someone should check his arm. He might have the dark mark." Draco wasn't about to give up.

The fight probably would have continued if Professor Dumbledore hadn't shown up just then.

"Draco Malfoy! Keep your tongue. Granger, Longbottom, Weasley and Malfoy, come to my office so we can settle this. I'm sure it's a simple misunderstanding." Even though Dumbledore's voice was grandfatherly and calm, it had a bitter edge to it when he called out for everyone but Ron Weasley.

The four followed Dumbledore to his office where they sat around his desk.

"Now, Granger, your side first."

"We were coming from Transfiguration. I was talking to Nevile about History of Magic, and Draco called me… a… he called me a mudblood. I asked him if Neville knew about Draco's parents' involvement in the first war, but he started calling my parent's death eaters, and accusing me of wanting to join You Know Who. I slapped him Professor, he deserved it. But then Ron interrupted and started making fun of Draco and me for our parents. Draco made fun of Weasley's parents, and that's where you came in." Her voice was shaky and unsure, but she did what she could to keep it steady.

"Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Granger was talking to Neville about some old wizard who did something years ago that no one cares about. I told her that she should just leave him alone. She slapped me and then Weasley stuck his big nose in it."

"Ron?" Dumbledore's voice became gentle at this name.

"I was just walking and Draco started making fun of my parents and saying I changed sides," his voice was calm and even. This was Ron Weasley? From the sorting feast Neville remembered that he was in gryfindor. They were supposed to be brave. Was lying to the headmaster brave? Or was it just clever and cunning.

"Well, this is very clear. 50 points from Hufflepuff for Granger's slapping Malfoy. Another 200 points from slytheryn for the serious accusation against Ron. Detention for Longbottom for following Granger and Malfoy. Detention for the rest of the term for Malfoy for his accusations, and detention also for the rest of the week for Granger for hitting another student. 100 points to Gryfindor for Ron's level head and keeping calm in the face of accusation and standing up for what you believe in."

They all gasped, except for Ron who said "Thank you headmaster, I hope these punishments will teach them a lesson. May I be excused?"

"Yes child, you may go to lunch. Don't worry about them, I will deal with them."

After Ron left, the three made to get up, but Dumbledore made them sit back down and wait for the next class to start.

"Neville, stay here for a moment, I wish to have a word," Dumbledore said after the bell rang dismissing the three from the headmasters office.

"Yes sir," Neville said resignedly. He wasn't sure if the headmaster liked him or not.

"You need to stop being friends with those two. Malfoys' are known death eaters and Granger is in a different house. I'm sorry Neville, but I cannot permit these friendships to continue. I suggest being friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Two nice families, with very nice boys.

"Sir, there my friends. Draco has helped me more than anyone else in this school. Hermione helps to. She's the only other one who doesn't stare at me and whisper behind my back. And Ron is in a different house to, and I don't even know who Harry Potter is. Sir, I'm sorry, but I won't stop being friends with them. You're just an old man who needs to sod off and stay out of my business. My friends are my business. You don't control me." The last two things had slipped out accidentally, but Neville meant them.

"I will introduce you to Harry then. And as for Ronald being in Gryfindor, well, it's a perfectly respectable house. Much more respectable than hufflepuff." The man's voice was becoming hard and angry.

"Sir, I have to go to class." And with that, Neville stormed out of the office and ran to double Charms.

A/N: And the Dumbledore/Ron bashing begins! Thank you to my reviewers a keep reviewing. I'm hoping to make this a seven book series, but we'll see. Harry will come soon with explanations about his life and Neville's.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't catch every one of them, and I will do my best to fix the one's I do catch.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Harry look, it's a toad!" came a shout from just behind Neville. He figured it was about Trevor, his toad, who was currently perched on his shoulder.  
"Who would bring a toad to a castle, it'd get so lost. Especially with those death eaters around, and being taken care of by that freak, how does it survive." The new voice was a little ways in front of Neville, and he could tell both were males.  
"Leave him alone. He's not a freak, and the only death eaters around is your rat, weaslebee. Just because Neville here has a gallion doesn't mean he'll feel bad for someone whose only ever seen a knut," Draco retorted from right beside Neville.  
"Oooh, look, the Malfoy thinks he's so great because he can't even count his allowance. But, wait, is it because it's just too much to count, or is it because, he just, doesn't know how to count," the first voice said.  
"Come on Neville, we don't need mudbloods like Weaslebee and Potty to tell us what to do." Draco took Neville's arm, and hurried him away, towards the great hall for dinner.  
"who were they?" Neville asked after they had eaten, and were talking with Millicent Bullstroad about what happened.  
"Ron Weasley was the one behind us, and Harry Potter was the one in front. Weasley's family is full of blood traiters and is too poor to buy food. That's why he always stuffs his face here. Potter's family is messed up. His pure blood father married a mudblood and had him, and he's just as bad as his father and godfathers. His mum though, she's a different story. She's the head potion brewer for the ministry, and his stepdad's Snape, our head of house. You'd think that'd make him nicer, but... no, it doesn't. He's got brothers and sisters i think younger though, and maybe better than him, but we'll see." Draco informed him.  
"so, Neville, what were the muggles like? I mean, we know that muggles are horrible and should be slaves, but what's it really like?" Millicent piped up..  
"Slaves? Why should they be slaves? They just don't have magic," Neville said innocently.  
"neville, haven't you heard of the dark lord?" she asked.  
"No, who's he."  
So the rest of the night was spent in the common room explaining to Neville about eh dark lord.  
Neville learned that he was a wizard who opposed muggles, muggle borns, and squibs (muggles with magical parents). He also learned that Draco, Millicent, Blaze, and Dafney Grenegrass and Tracy davis opposed him, and were all atempting to switch sides.

That night, Neville went to bed feeling better than he eer had with the dursleys. He had friends, a home, food, and he was learning magic. What more could he want? 


End file.
